parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001)
A Spoof of Shrek. Cast *Shrek - Peter Pan *Donkey - Reggie (Free Birds) *Fiona (Human) - Felicie Milliner (Leap!/Ballerina) *Fiona (Ogre) - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) *Lord Farquaad - Mayor Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Dragon - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Thelonious - Chairman Drek (Ratchet & Clank) *Gingy - Tony Thompson (The Little Vampire 3D) *Three Blind Mice - Manny, Sid & Diego (Ice Age) *Three Little Pigs - Red, Chuck, & Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Big Bad Wolf - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Pinocchio - Ted (The Lorax) *Magic Mirror - Kowalski (Madagascar) *Dwarves - Veggietales Characters *Snow White - Fawn (Disney Fairies) *Cinderella - Gwen Stacy (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *Donkey's Old Owner - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Peter Pan - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Tinkerbell - Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) *Geppetto - Mr. Krabs (Spogebob Squarepants) *Angry Mob - Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) *Captain of the Guards - Smek (Home) *Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Manray (Spongebob Squarepants) *Baby Bear - Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear, 2010) *Papa Bear - (Yogi Bear, 2010) *Witch - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Witches - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *Three Fairies - Agnes, Margo, Edith (Despicable Me) *Pied Piper - Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) *Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" - Tip (Home) *Woman cheering "Alright!" - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Guard next to Farquaad - The Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *Monsieur Hood - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Shrek in Armor - Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) *Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) *Woman who faints - Iridessa (Disney Fairies) Trailer/Transcript *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Trailer/Transcript Transcript Parts *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 1 - Once Upon a Time (Main Title)/Opening Credits ("All Star") *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 2 - A Flying, Talking Turkey *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 3 - The Odd Couple *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors/What are You Doing in My Nevertree? *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 5 - Lord Mayor Muldoon/Kowalski the Magic Mirror *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 6 - The Kingdom of DuLoc *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 7 - Never Boys Are Likes Onions *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridges *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 9 - Facing Off Mavis *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Felicie *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 11 - Escaping Mavis *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 12 - Peter Pan Removes His Disguise *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 13 - Making Camp *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 14 - Under the Stars *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 15 - At Muldoon's Home/Felicie's Bird Song/Wake Up *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 16 - Monsieur Thunderclap *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster") *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 19 - Reggie Discovers the Princess' Secret *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 20 - Sunrise/Muldoon's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") *Peter Pan (Shrek, 2001) Part 24 - End Credits Scene Galleries peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg|in This Screenshot Peter Pan Roars at The Pigs in The Part 1 Reggie_yells.png|in This Screenshot Reggie screaming on Felicie in The Part 19 Gallery Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan As Shrek Reggie-0.jpg|Reggie As Donkey FelicieLebras.jpeg|Felicie Milliner as Fiona (Human) Melody Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (9).jpg|Melody as Fiona (Ogre) Mayor-muldoon-the-nut-job-2-nutty-by-nature-5.38.jpg|Mayor Muldoon as Lord Farquaad Mavis_Roar.png|Mavis as Dragon chairman-drek-ratchet-and-clank-9_48.jpg|Chairman Drek as Thelonious Tony-thompson-the-little-vampire-32.9.jpg|Tony Thompson as Gingy Movie-news-k-zone-interviews-manny-from-ice-age-4.jpg|Manny Sid ice age 4.png|Sid Diego (Ice Age).png|And Diego as Tree Blind Mices Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red Chuck angry birds movie.jpg|Chuck Bomb angry birds movie.jpg|And Bomb As Tree Little Pigs Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde As Big Bad Wolf Ted.jpg|Ted As Pinocchio Kowalski.jpg|Kowalski As The Magic Mirror (Chriss Miller) Veggies.jpg|Veggietales Characters as Dwarves fawn-tinker-bell-27.2.jpg|Fawn as Snow White tumblr_pguzjl0Nkg1x1xbobo7_250.png|Gwen Stacy as Cinderella Mrs. Tweedy.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy as Donkey's Old Owner Jack-Frost-rise-of-the-guardians-34249232-394-500.jpg|Jack Frost as Peter Pan Tooth .jpeg|Tooth as Tinkerbell Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as Geppetto Angry-Birds-Film.jpeg|Pigs as Angry Mob char_131808.jpg|Smek as Captain of the Guards Man-ray-spongebob-squarepants-79.4.jpg|Man-Ray as Guard that breaks the witch's broom Boo-Boo Bear.jpeg|Boo-Boo Bear as Baby Bear Yogi Bear.jpeg|Yogi Bear as Papa Bear 15.jpeg|Queen Elinor as Witch Sanderson-Sisters-From-Hocus-Pocus.jpg|Winnie, Mary, and Sarah Sanderson as Witches JAZ BARABA 3 Edith Margot Agnes b.jpg|Margo, Edith and Agnes as Three Fairies Squidward Tentacles in The SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water.jpg|Squidward as Pied Piper Tumblr static tumblr static 28rk7mvdfbtwsccc4so0cwoss 640Phil & Lil Deville - Dash and Violet Parr.jpg|Dash and Violet Parr as Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" Tip home.png|Tip as Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" Astrid.png|Astrid as Woman cheering "Alright!" The_duke_of_weaseltown.jpg|Duke of Weselton as Guard next to Farquaad Thunderclap.jpg|Thunderclap as Monsieur Hood Horton.jpeg|Horton as Shrek in Armor tangled_ever_after__hiccunzel_style__by_darkmousyxkagome-d86y4jb.jpg|Priest as Priest Iridessa-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-52.1.jpg|Iridessa as Woman who faints Trivia *The Clips for Boo-Boo Bear, Yogi Bear, Queen Elinor, The Sanderson Sisters, Tip, Astrid, The Duke of Weselton, and the Priest are the same clips from J.B. Eagle Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs (2000-2009) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's DreamWorks Movie Spoofs